


Revenge

by Fandomshiz



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, OC, They are gay, bromos being homos, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshiz/pseuds/Fandomshiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place in an alternate universe where Xefors didn't have the heart to push Raivis out the door. They stayed together, lived together, laughed together,  and they truly loved each other. When you love someone so much, you help them seek revenge. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Ay more OC stuff! I honestly don't think many people will get exactly what is happening if they don't know the complete background of my characters. I'll include a short background summary in the end notes.

The city burned, fire lighting up the sky, as black smoke thickened over the horizon only making it appear as if the stars had never come out in the first place. The fumes were toxic, the fire blazing. He was far enough away to be out of harm’s way, yet the air felt thick, heavily dancing through the heated breeze. 

Raivis didn’t even bother looking at the other as he reached down and entwined his fingers with the hand of Xefors, the demon that stood beside him. This incubus, a creature made of such hate and lust, but never reflected such emotions, had been the only light to blossom in Raivis’s life. It was a strange occurrence, really. Such a partnership was not common, or even considered acceptable to the overworld social standards. No one could befriend an incubus, though, maybe it was rumors tied with the fear that making a companion with one would result in betrayal, therefore an early death. After all, nothing good was ever roped to the name of an incubus. 

The companionship was odd, this was true. Why Xefors had ever contemplated sticking his neck out for Raivis was still a pure mystery. Perhaps under that gruff exterior was a paternal figure that had yet to fully be developed. It was one of those wild anomalies of nature that was truly baffling. 

Xefors wrapped his fingers around Raivis’s and gave his hand a light squeeze. The stalky male kept his gaze staring forward, watching the bliss of the flames as they devoured homes, shops, and people’s lives. “I’m glad you decided to stay with me.” His voice was low and hollow, any emotion had been sucked out of it.

In fact is was Xefors that made the argument for Raivis to leave, only for the ex-reaper to beg him to let him stay. Xefors had a rage in him, he wanted to shake Raivis loose, he really did, but something compelled him not to. That this man could be his only company. And maybe it was selfishness that allowed him to stay, but it was appreciated on both of their behalves. 

“I wouldn’t have been able to live if I didn’t.” Raivis responded, his own voice nearly just as lifeless due to the beautiful disaster in front of him. 

He could never leave Xefors. No one had treated him with the actual sense of dignity. The demon was only ever deterred if he wasn’t following the guidelines. But that rule only belonged in the underworld. Even in his first year on the overworld he wasn’t a real person to most. He was a tool. And he was used to suit anyone’s pleasures. Xefors treated him like the live being he was, not using him, but looking at him as if they were equals. It brought amazement and wonder to Raivis, to think that people could be kind, that they could care, it was exhilarating. 

“If you left I don’t think I could either.” There was no emotion in the incubi’s voice, but Raivis could tell the sincerity of it. 

Raivis took the opportunity to rip his eyes away from the fire and look at Xefors. The man was a few inches short than Raivis. His hair was dark, dancing in front of his eyes due to the warm breeze that fluttered around them. Tattoo sleeves covered the man’s arms, most works done by his own hand. To Raivis he was the definition of allurement. Exquisite in every form, and charm from every angle. 

When Xefors felt the ghostly feeling of the other’s eyes on him he turned to look at the other. “Do you think we-“ 

“Went too far?” Raivis finished for him. He glanced back at the red sea that they had created. “No, I think they deserved it.” 

Xefors could only stare at Raivis as a slim shiver of worry spread over him, but he accepted it all. He watched as the flames glinted off of Raivis’s cold eyes in a swirl of ember. “Raivis, if it was them, then they are dead. We should go.” 

Raivis couldn’t answer, he simply kept his eyes forward, intense and angry. He held onto the incubi’s hand, gripping it tightly.

After a moment of hesitation he sighed and gave his stiff stature slack. His voice was small, quiet, soft yet heavy with emotion. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick background. Raivis was in a high class reaper guild in the underworld, but after he found out they were genetically mutating beings to create a super soldier army to invade the overworld, he rebelled and left. He wanted to get to the Sky Cities, a glorious place described to be as amazing as heaven itself and a capitol city in the overwolrd. Thinking maybe he could warn others of the upcoming revolt he attempted to make his way there. The only problem was that he would have to travel through Hell's Pass, a canyon often deemed worse than the underworld, more heinous than anything at all, and the only way to reach the Sky Cities is to attempt passage. Raivis didn't heed the warning and barreled head first, ultimately resulting in an ambush and unfortunate torture from his attackers. 
> 
> From then, all he has wanted is to find them and kill them.


End file.
